<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>姐姐 by Mereeeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900632">姐姐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee'>Mereeeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AB6IX (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, F/M, Femininity, Feminization, Pegging, Underwear Kink, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我！日姐姐！是我！日！姐姐！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lim Youngmin/Original Character(s), 我不知道怎么打了反正是我日姐姐的关系</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>姐姐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>姐姐</p><p> </p><p>我第一次见到林煐岷的时候，他坐在靠窗的位置喝咖啡。冒失的服务生碰倒了热饮，咖啡色溅到他白色的帆布鞋上。他没有生气，起身抽了几张纸巾，弯腰安抚了快要哭出来的服务生，随即蹲下来跟她一起擦着地上的污渍。</p><p>我知道他很温柔很善良，但那一次我真正意识到了他的屁股有多翘。</p><p>我见过太多次他的屁股了，光溜溜的、穿着丁字裤的、被操的时候会鼓起臀浪的、被鞭笞到红肿的，可时至今日我仍然会想念那个瞬间——牛仔裤把他的臀型勾勒出来，好像一巴掌拍上去的时候他会惊叫一声，把狗狗眼递过来，深处有察觉不到的欢愉。</p><p>起初我很喜欢玩他的屁股，那个漂亮的屁股在绷紧时臀侧会陷进两个小窝，汗水滑下来都要蜿蜒一瞬。我掐上去的时候他会哽一声，把甜腻从鼻腔里哼出来。他不喜欢叫，我问他为什么，他也不说，只是固执地咬着自己的嘴唇。</p><p>但是绷不住的那一刻挣出来的呻吟可以让我瞬间湿个透彻。他呻吟的声音很好听，有点像奶狗的呜呜声，但是更粗一些。我操他的时候他永远是一副要哭不哭的表情，眼泪往那双漂亮的下垂眼里窝，衬得那两个葡萄瞳更亮。他的嘴是扁着的，所以发出来的声音也带着委屈，好像被插对他来说是一种羞辱，可我喜欢他一如既往的纯洁，像处女一样又贞又甜。</p><p>他被操的时候会流很多水。前列腺液也好肠液也好，像个女孩一样，动不动就湿。这让他更好插，手指伸进去的时候我就知道他已经情动了，肠壁温暖体贴，按一按前列腺他就要叫一声，再用手捂住嘴巴，用那种被欺负坏了的眼神看我，再小心翼翼地说不要玩了。</p><p>他比我大，好像因为年龄格外宠我，床笫间任由我胡来，反抗都是小小的，好像挣动的动作稍微大些就会伤到我。可是操他的人是我，把他折腾到失神、口水流到颈间的人也是我。他好像一直没意识到这个事实，像普通大男孩对待女友一样温柔又多情，又像普通大男孩一样对我自称哥哥。</p><p>可是我喜欢叫他姐姐，我经常背着人煐岷姐姐煐岷姐姐地叫他，可他就连害羞和恼怒都是小小的，像一汪水，或者像一只兔子，瞪着大眼睛自认为威严地阻止我。每逢这时他是最可爱的，我有时期待他能把这样的所谓自尊在床上找回来，可到了我把假阳具送进他体内，狠狠地撞他的前列腺还要叫他姐姐时，他总是在呻吟里应着，很认真地应着，有时还会念我的名字，后面跟一句姐姐在。</p><p>最开始的时候我总是很不满足，我想着要再欺负狠一些，我把按摩棒留在他体内，震动抵着他的敏感点，他的大腿根都在颤着，而我要坐进他的性器，让他看着我一点点把他吃进去。这时候的他总会哭得很大声，受不了一样摇着头，眼泪大颗大颗地跌出来，手指攥紧床单。我喜欢他这样，他会射很多次，在我的注视下他不敢把按摩棒抽出来，阴茎只能在我的阴道里再次硬起来。</p><p>有时候我会给他套上抑精环，他会在临近高潮的时候反复叫我的名字，恳求一样让我放了他。我会反复问他姐姐现在想要什么，他开始不愿意说，只是撒娇一样哼着叫着，拉长了声音故意让我心软，而我动起腰时他才会弓起脊背，喘着哭着求我让他射。</p><p>恶趣味上头时我会在他射精后再刺激他龟头，通常这时他的反应会无比剧烈，第一次尝试的时候他大叫着，叫声不同于撞击前列腺时的舒爽，只是一种压抑着挣扎的哭喊，他第一次强硬地要求我不能这么做，兴致冲昏我的脑子，在我还想听见更多那样的声音时他把我推到床的另一侧，再欺身压上来。我永远记得那时他的眼神，他哭得很惨，刘海被汗湿了狼狈地贴在额头，我伸手拨弄几下，他的眼泪就砸在我锁骨上。</p><p>随即他趴下来，亲吻我的颈侧，含糊地呜咽着，间或小幅度地颤几下。他在我耳边抽泣，更像一只受伤的大狗。</p><p> </p><p>我是从这天开始找到那种施虐的乐趣的。</p><p>我跟林煐岷说，姐姐，想尝试更多的东西吗。</p><p>他很羞赧，却还是笑着问我是什么。</p><p>他那种纵容的态度让我直接带他去了近旁的情趣用品店，指着锁链和鞭子问他，想要这些吗。我记得那时他的眼睛，他长长的睫毛颤得很厉害，喉结滚动了很多次，牵着我的手也收紧了。店员在我们身边笑嘻嘻地看着，凑上来推荐，说先生戴上这一款一定会很漂亮，闲散得像个服装店的推销员。</p><p>他有些躲闪，可是我在他的眼睛里看不到抗拒。我听见他小声问我喜欢这些吗，我笑出声，摩挲他的掌心，说我会很喜欢漂亮的你。</p><p>当晚我们试了第一次，我湿得很厉害，而他也出乎我意料，对那套手足铐适应得很好。他应我要求听话地跪在我腿间，一下又一下地舔着我的阴部。我对他说姐姐感受到了吗，我很喜欢这样。他不知为何有些羞，翻着眼睛向上看我，那副泪眼又要出来了。他回话的时候嘴唇抵着我的阴唇，有些含糊不清，他说我也喜欢。</p><p>我怜爱他那双眼睛，轻轻摸他长而浓密的睫毛，又绕到他后脑勺，使劲把他的脸按到我腿间，命令他吸吮。</p><p>他很卖力，我盯着他被束缚的手脚高潮了四次。</p><p>后来我们玩得越来越过火，我买好了各种皮鞭、口球、眼罩，锁铐要堆满一整个柜子。他在被蒙眼时流得水最多，我知道他好像有些怕黑，戴上眼罩时总要瑟缩几下，可他变得更敏感，也更愿意叫出声，也更黏人。但我不喜欢遮住他的眼睛，他的眼睛过于好看了，我喜欢看眼泪从他眼眶里滚出来的那个动作。</p><p>我偏爱用马鞭，喜欢落鞭时印在他肥软屁股上的那个小扇形。马鞭打下去的声音很闷，不如其他长鞭响亮，但是他叫得更动听。他的跪姿很笔直，端正到了清纯的地步，那漂亮的背脊线条让人有击垮的欲望。</p><p>他被鞭打时会变得尤其乖巧，哭也不敢哭，只是喘出的气带抖，那双眼睛睁得很大，一汪泪打着圈在眼底转，就是不肯掉出来，忍得眼尾通红，更像小兔子。我让他报数，他就听话地报着，竭尽了力气让每一声都清晰，只有尾音带着委屈的颤，或者借着每一次的开口呻吟。</p><p>我真的很喜欢他的服从，但更喜欢折磨到他临界崩溃，才弯腰下去亲亲他的额头。他忍受的样子很性感，我的手指抚摸过他的伤痕时他会发抖，那样也很性感，但最性感的是他撑不住时在我颈窝里掉的泪。</p><p>他太乖了，又太温柔了，他身体里流淌着的母性驱使他容忍我的暴躁和自私。我拥着他亲吻的时候滑过他被蹂躏过的皮肤，我也有自我厌恶的时候，我把脸埋进他的胸腔里对他的心脏呓语着说道歉的话，可他只会用他那双像流着奶汁的眼睛看着我，吞下我的疲倦和恐慌。</p><p> </p><p>有一段时间我像无理取闹的小孩一样折磨他，盯着他自己灌肠、扩张，在他用按摩棒自慰的时候责打他的性器，我几乎是发泄一样对待他，做爱的时候会掐着他的脖子，留下的指印让他出门的时候只能穿着高领。次日清醒过来时我又要拽着他像其他女孩跟自己男朋友撒娇一样道歉，他扶着自己的腰，顶着发酸的大腿，走路打着颤，却还是惯例一样出门前给了我一个安慰般的亲吻。</p><p>我反复告诫自己不要再过分地欺负他，可路过内衣店的时候我还是驻足了。按照他的尺码去挑了一套蕾丝边的情趣内衣，我向店员解释是给模特姐姐买的生日礼物，店员恭维地说那穿在您姐姐身上一定很好看。</p><p>我心猿意马地回家，林煐岷已经点好了外卖。他看着我拎的包装，认出了那个品牌。这顿饭我们吃得有些心不在焉，我看得出来他是期待我的表现，可我为这个周末给自己准备了大礼。</p><p>他洗好澡之后，我抱着半裸着的他嗅他乳间沐浴乳的味道，腻得我有些发晕。我摆出了为他挑好的女式内衣，他有些惊愕，而我心底发慌，强作镇定地告诉他穿好等我洗澡出来。</p><p>没等他的回应我就进了浴室，我害怕他发怒，怕他接受不了，怕他因为此前种种离开我。我怕得几乎要哭出来了，简单洗漱就慌忙打开了浴室门，急匆匆走向床榻。</p><p>他真的让我很惊喜。白色的蕾丝很衬他此时因为害羞泛粉的皮肤，丁字裤的细系带深入他的臀缝，前边聊胜于无的布料罩不住他勃起的阴茎，显得更加色情。他的鞭痕还没有消散，透着紫排列在后背和臀，可他胸前光洁一片，罩杯很空，有些怪诞，但很性感。</p><p>店员不愧是店员，说得一点没错。</p><p>我快被美景击昏了，水从我阴口里鼓出，我揉揉自己的阴蒂，小颗粒硬得伸出了阴唇。我说不出话，只是看着高大的他穿着全套女装，吞了好几次口水。他看着我，脸又变得更红，嗫嚅几下才问我：……怎么样，奇怪吗？</p><p>我还有什么能说的呢，我只好抖着声音命令他跪下，看着他的脚跟抵在穴口，我还是头晕，路都快走不稳了，走近的时候居然还听到了一阵嗡嗡声。</p><p>我抄起了马鞭，往他腿间探进去。第一鞭时他闷哼，却带了很浓郁的甜。我质问他姐姐为什么已经开始发骚了，他小幅度地动作几下，得到我的默许后慢慢换了姿势打开了双腿。我看见他的穴口含着一个跳蛋，润滑液打湿了内裤，亏得细线拦着才没有滑出来。</p><p>我听见有人在我脑子里放起了鞭炮，有些耳鸣，我来回打量他，他绷紧的大腿线条、湿漉漉的臀间、黏连其上的白色蕾丝，不发一语。他看起来有些慌，问我不喜欢吗。我打赌他没察觉我湿得能拧出水的内裤，仍旧盯着他腿间，沉默换来他慌忙的解释，他说之前我都看着他自慰，他说觉得我会喜欢。</p><p>我太喜欢了，喜欢到快控制不住自己的表情，咳一声后只好移眼，向上看到他空荡荡的罩杯。我命令他：抱好腿。他听话地挽着，岔开腿，风光大好。</p><p>我走到他腿间，马鞭伸进他胸罩里，来回摩擦他的乳头。他的乳头很容易勃起，不做爱的时候也会挺着，怪色情，偏偏他自己不知道。他因为皮面粗粝地摩擦哼出声，又因为我的眼神闭了嘴。</p><p>我从来都没有打过他的乳头，今天我想试一试。我解了他的胸罩，跟他说：姐姐，我要罚你。</p><p>他没问我罚什么，我猜他还在担忧我不喜欢那颗先放进去的跳蛋，其实我也不知道要罚什么，我只是跟他交待我会打二十下。他点头，神色有些懊恼。我也没告诉他我会打哪里，我只是发现他绷紧了背部肌肉，像之前无数次那样。</p><p>他的胸罩松垮的地挂着，我伸手把下沿塞进他嘴里让他咬住，他很聪明，知道我要打哪里了，却开不了口。他看起来很害怕，在我的鞭面游走的时候，他轻轻地摇着头，恳切地看着我。</p><p>我笑笑，随即落下了第一鞭。</p><p>他的抖动比之前任何一次都要剧烈，却只能忍着不出声——这是我们之前的规矩。我看着那两颗小乳头慢慢地红肿变大，觉得口干舌燥，想去舔舔他眼珠子里的泪。</p><p>每抽一下他就会颤一下，好像眼珠子也跟着抖，失神得厉害，口水流出来了也不知道，全靠胸罩挡着。这次鞭打他终于让眼泪掉出来了，连续不断地像断线珠，我的心脏被柔软的他攥紧了，跟着小腹一起发酸。我看着那些眼泪，看着他漂亮的脸蛋跟红肿的乳头，再看到他掐着自己腿弯的手。</p><p>二十下打完后我扔了鞭子，跪在他腿间舔他脸颊上的眼泪。他喘着粗气，胸罩滑落下去打在他乳头，这一下让他颤抖，紧接着呻吟一声，在我没有允许的情况下放下了腿，颓然地坐着。</p><p>我没怪他，我只是细密地亲吻着，一路向下吻过他颈侧、锁骨，最后来到胸前。我含住了他左胸上那颗熟透了的红果。它肿得快比得上女人的乳头大小，被我吮在嘴里，像给我哺乳。</p><p>林煐岷悠长缓慢地呻吟着，他含糊地说疼，手轻轻搭在我的后脑勺上，像一位乳汁初次冲出乳孔的母亲。我的眼泪糊在他的胸前，水像开了闸一样流着，无论上下。我舔了这边又去吮那边，听他鹿鸣一样的呻吟，手伸到了他的腿间。</p><p>我的嘴尽我所能地轻柔着，可我的手指拨开内裤，几乎是粗暴地扯出了那颗细长的跳蛋，换来林煐岷的闷哼。</p><p>跳蛋在木地板上共振，有些吵闹。我的手指插进那个温暖湿润的活穴，粗鲁地抽插抠挖着，林煐岷在我头顶叫，呜呜地，又被拉长了娇声娇气。太甜了，我夸他，又骂他太骚了，他整个人透出一股奶骚气，温柔得要滴出水了。</p><p>我不知道鞭打过后的乳头被吮和柔弱的肠壁被指甲刮蹭哪一个对他来说更疼。他像受了十难却仍怀抱婴孩的玛利亚，我是他的难，又是他的婴。</p><p>我要溺死在他的纵容里。</p><p> </p><p>一切结束之后我又像忏悔一样抱着他，对着他仍肿大的乳头细数我的罪，时不时舔一口，来回又反复地叫他，姐姐、姐姐。我说对不起，说我太过分，可是我的嘴太忙了，没说几句就要凑过去吸他的奶。</p><p>他低头吻我的发旋，大手捧起我的脸，又轻轻地亲我的眼睛。他说没关系，因为我爱你。</p><p>因为我爱你。</p><p> </p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>